


Coming Home

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Series: Canon Blue [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional, Kissing, Love, M/M, Reunion, Sequel, more kissing, soft, that's really it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: It's been four months.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's currently almost 5am so there are probably mistakes galore but SURPRISE. this wasn't planned. I HAVE TWO FEST FICS TO WORK ON. i blame sheryl for feeding me sad baekxing this morning. yesterday morning? anyway.
> 
> i took some liberties with some of the irl stuff because this is fiction, obviously, but yeah. i hope this is enjoyable and not a complete mess!

It’s bad again. Worse, even. Yixing’s starting to wonder if he suffers from separation anxiety.

He feels it, the anxiety. And he is separated. From his members. 

From Baekhyun.

It’s been _months._

This has happened before, he tries to remind himself, sitting on that same window ledge in Japan he sat on so long ago when he was at his lowest. Japan looks different during the daylight though. The streets are alive, instead of the buildings with their boisterous neon signs, but Yixing can’t relate to either one. He doesn't feel so lively no matter the time of day.

He sighs, dragging his finger through the condensation of the glass. No, this has never happened before. He’s never been this separated from his band members for such a long period of time in his life.

Busy for that long, he’s been, sure, but the busy always included a day trip to Seoul for this, a night in the dorms for that. A month or a month and a half is the longest he’d gone being by himself until now, since he became a trainee at SM. 

Now it’s been upwards of three months, pushing four, and Yixing has never experienced loneliness the way he does now. He would give anything to be back on stage with the band, to be able to talk about them in interviews, to have Sehun hanging all over him in the mornings, to hold Baekhyun’s hand in his, feel his soft lips against his own.

His breath shudders out of him and he drags his hand down his face, eyes burning. He _hates_ this. He can't fucking stand this. He feels like a prisoner, despite his freedom. All of this “vacation” time he has and he can’t even go _home._ To _Baekhyun._

His phone pings with a message, and he swallows his sorrow to view it.

 **baekhyunnie <3:** _i love you._

Yixing takes a moment, hugs his phone to his chest with his eyes closed. The timing hurts a little too much.

 **yixing:** _Yah, what’s that for, huh? All out of the blue?_  
**baekhyunnie <3:** _i’m sitting all alone at this concert and i really miss you._

The Dream concert, Yixing nods to himself. Where everyone who matters in K-pop performs to kick off summer.

Except for Yixing.

 **baekhyunnie <3:** _say it back >:(_  
**yixing:** _I’m sitting all alone at this concert? But that would be a lie, my Baekhyunnie._  
**yixing:** _I’m sitting all alone in my hotel room, actually. Missing you so much._  
**yixing:** _I love you._

Head knocking against the window, Yixing sighs. He can't even tease without ruining it.

Though Baekhyun is usually the back-to-back texter, Yixing sends one more.

 **yixing:** _How do you always know?_  
**baekhyunnie <3:** _my yixing-ge <3 _  
**baekhyunnie <3:** _my yixing sense was tingling._  
**baekhyunnie <3:** _but mostly i just really wanted to remind you that i love you. what's wrong? are you okay?_  
**yixing:** _I’m… starting to feel like I did before. Hopeless, desperate. Intolerably sad and worn down. I’m even in the same hotel room in Japan that I was back then._

Yixing doesn't expect his phone to ring shortly after he hits send, Baekhyun’s sweet, makeupless face pulling his tongue and lighting up the screen.

“Hello?” he answers uncertainly. Music pounding through speakers and fanchants are only discernible for a moment before a door must close between them and Baekhyun, now a dull roar in the background.

_”Don't you dare shut me out again, Zhang Yixing.”_

Yixing blinks. “What?”

Baekhyun’s always-pleasant voice shakes, dripping in an emotion Yixing can practically _feel_ it’s so strong. “Please don’t shut me out like last time. I couldn’t- it’s so hard to _breathe_ when I don’t know if you’re okay. And we were just friends back then. Now-”

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Calm down, baby.” Yixing stares out of the window at something he doesn’t see, fiddling with the silver bracelet on his wrist. Baekhyun’s bracelet. Yixing doesn’t wear it in public anymore; people caught on that it was Baekhyun’s, so they put it away for a while, but once things started going downhill, once it was clear Yixing would be alone for an unforeseeable amount of time, he dug it out of Baekhyun’s drawer before he left Korea for the last time and tucked it safely in his backpack, leaving a short, sappy letter in its place.

_I hope you don’t mind me borrowing_  
_your strength again, my Baekhyunnie._  
_I love you so much. We’ll see each_  
_other soon. <3_

The sound Baekhyun makes is pitiful, and his surroundings somehow get even quieter. “Xing…”

“Last time,” Yixing whispers. “Last time, I left you out of it completely. Last time, I wouldn’t have told you how I was feeling.”

“D-Does that mean-”

“I love you so much, Baekhyun. Too much to fuck it up by shutting you out.” Yixing takes a deep breath. “You’re my strength, remember?”

The breath of relief that hits the phone receiver hurts Yixing almost as much as Baekhyun’s timing. “Good,” Baekhyun murmurs, though it’s watery. A moment of silence stretches between them before he adds, softly, “I love it when you call me that.”

“What?”

“Baby. It makes me feel… small.”

Yixing chews on his thumb nail, smiling around it. “You _are_ small.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun giggles. “It makes me feel loved.”

“You _are_ loved. You’re so loved.”

“Mmm… how much do you love me?”

Rolling his eyes, Yixing leaves the window to settle comfortably on the hotel bed. “More than I ever thought humanly possible back when you wouldn’t leave me alone in the practice rooms, when we were trainees.”

Baekhyun groans. “Always with the trainee days. You were captivating, even back then, my Yixing-ah.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yixing laughs. “Where are you right now?”

“In a bathroom. One of the private bathrooms in this place. Locked myself in.”

Yixing nuzzles against his pillow, pulling a blanket haphazardly over himself. “Mm. You guys haven’t performed yet, right?” They should be closing the show.

“No,” Baekhyun confirms, and there’s a sadness there, a sadness that Yixing feels so deeply within himself because the feeling gets worse every time they have one more show without him. “Still an hour or so away.”

“So you have time to talk, then?”

“Definitely.”

“Good, baby.” Yixing grins. “I’ll make sure to use this time to call you ‘baby’ at every chance I get, baby.”

It makes Baekhyun groan again while Yixing laughs into his pillow. “I never should have said anything!” Baekhyun whines.

“You’re so cute. I love you, baby.”

“You better,” Baekhyun grumbles, but Yixing can so easily imagine the blush reddening his cheeks. “Anyway,” Baekhyun sighs. “What are you wearing?”

Yixing snorts, unleashing his own groan into his pillow.

It’s not worse, he figures, because he can’t even remember why he was so upset before he heard Baekhyun’s voice.

“Every time you start to feel that way,” Baekhyun murmurs just before they get off the phone half an hour later. “-call me. No matter what.”

\-----

Baekhyun can’t sit still.

There are a lot of people in the dorm, way too many people. Normally, Baekhyun _loves_ to be surrounded by people, thrives off of it, but he only cares about one, one that isn’t here yet.

Yixing is coming home.

_Yixing is coming home._

“Sorry,” Baekhyun remembers murmuring into the phone the night before after saying something similar aloud. “I guess this isn’t _really_ your home, like Changsha.”

And Yixing, almost completely muffled by his pillow and sleep, had muttered back, “You’re my home, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes had auto-filled with tears, and he hasn’t stopped thinking about those words since. _You’re my home, baby._

It scares Baekhyun, how _much_ he loves Yixing. It consumes him sometimes, overpowers every other thing he feels for anyone else, and it’s _scary_ being so stuck in something so forbidden, something they can possibly never go public with. But he could never, never ever imagine his life without Yixing, and he thinks he’s always known that, from the moment they met. He’s just finally stopped denying it.

Someone falls onto his lap on the couch. It’s Leo. “Sorry, Hyunnie!” he says, immediately hoisting himself to sit next to him instead. “It’s crowded in here.”

“Too crowded,” Baekhyun sighs. It’s not _a lot_ of people, really, but it’s way too many for the dorm living room and kitchen. The eight members plus a few other friends of Yixing’s in the industry. All people who will want Yixing’s attention. 

The thought makes Baekhyun tap his foot uncontrollably on the ground, anxious, anxious, anxious. He tries to remember that he gets to share a bed with Yixing when they all leave but it’s almost not enough. Baekhyun is selfish enough to want a proper reunion, to throw himself into Yixing’s arms and have to be physically pried away from him later, much, much later.

He can still hardly believe Yixing’s really coming home, honestly. It’s only been a couple of weeks since the Dream concert, and at that point there didn’t seem to be any light at the end of the tunnel.

“That ready for Yixing to be here?” Leo asks, his tone is teasing as he nudges Baekhyun with his elbow, but it’s the teasing that momentarily terrifies him.

“W-What?”

Leo cocks his head. “You and Yixing have always been like two peas in a pod? I just figured you miss him a lot.”

Baekhyun is dizzy with relief. “Oh,” he laughs nervously. “Yeah, yeah, I miss him a lot. We all do.”

He’s suddenly hauled from the couch by Sehun, who has him by the wrists before slipping an arm around him. “He’s here,” he breathes into his ear.

Baekhyun’s breath catches and he thinks it’s probably a good thing Sehun is holding onto him, because he’d most certainly fall over. “He’s here.”

“Hyung is finally home.”

Baekhyun is trying not to cry over Sehun’s choice of words when the front door slowly pushes open just a few feet in front of them and people walk up behind them, casting shadows over Baekhyun as he sets his eyes on Zhang Yixing in the flesh for the first time in _four months._

The fight completely leaves him when Yixing smiles and drops his bag on the floor. He’s ruffled and soft around the edges from his flight, clearly sleepy and comfy in his black sweats and _Baekhyun’s t-shirt._ Baekhyun loses control of his limbs, mindless to whatever the fuck is going on behind him as he tosses his arms around Yixing’s neck--who has no choice but to catch him--and plants his lips on his. 

_This_ is coming home, this utter relief, the explosion of butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach as Yixing holds onto him tight and bends him back a little with the force of their kiss. Bodies crowd behind them but no one is prying Baekhyun from the love of his life yet or screaming in terror so he doesn’t stop, only parts his lips to sharply inhale and accepts Yixing’s tongue instead while tears pour down his cheeks unstoppably.

But soon he’s gasping, hiccupping, trying his hardest not to downright sob as he tucks his face into the crook of Yixing’s neck and does what he does best: breathes him in and clings.

Yixing’s hand sinks into the hair on the back of his head while his other rubs Baekhyun’s lower back soothingly. Other hands rub his back, too, and he feels his tears dripping onto Yixing’s skin. God, of course he would melt down the moment he’s within three feet of Yixing again; he knew it would be bad, but he didn’t think he’d turn into a complete, blubbering _mess._

“Shh,” Yixing whispers in his ear. “It’s so good to see you again, baby.” His voice shakes and he presses his lips firmly next to Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun realizes Yixing is crying, too.

He pulls back, trying to blink past his tears as he cups Yixing’s face and swipes at his damp cheeks with his thumbs. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” he mutters. “I can’t believe-”

Yixing swoops in, cutting him short with another kiss. “My Baekhyunnie.” Yixing sniffles. “I can’t believe it either.”

Baekhyun’s eyes fall shut as Yixing wipes his tears away, and another kiss lands on his lips, soft, sweet. “I love you,” Baekhyun breathes.

“I love you.” And then they’re hugging again.

“Hyungs…” Sehun softly says. 

Baekhyun nods, ready to face the music, but when he reluctantly parts from Yixing and spins around, placing himself next to him instead, they’re met with a wall of tall bodies, with Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol, all red-faced and teary-eyed, and with a seemingly empty room behind them.

Yixing moves to hug Chanyeol first--who’s possibly crying as much as they are--as Jongin says, “Junmyeonnie hyung rounded everyone up to go to the kitchen. They think they’re surprising Yixing hyung.” He wipes at one of his eyes and smiles shakily.

“We stood here just in case they could still see,” Chanyeol mumbles roughly, squeezing Yixing tight.

Baekhyun’s bottom lip quivers with the threat of sobs and Chanyeol opens an arm to him when Yixing moves on to hug Jongin. Baekhyun accepts the affection gratefully, resting his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest. “Welcome home, hyung,” Jongin says into Yixing’s hair, and Baekhyun has to press his fingers to his lips to hold his crying in as he watches Yixing move on to Sehun.

He’s _really_ here.

“We knew Baek hyung wouldn’t be able to keep it in his pants, so we planned this,” Sehun adds a little belatedly, but it’s clear he’s deflecting, wiping his wet eyes on Yixing’s shoulder not a moment later.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun murmurs, another tear streaking down his face. Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder and Yixing comes back, kissing his forehead.

“Just an hour,” he whispers. “Then we can be alone.”

Baekhyun nods.

It goes by too slowly, though Baekhyun knew it would. He holds onto Sehun’s arm for most of it, and it’s the only thing that keeps him from grabbing Yixing and running for the hills, scared that if he looks away for one second, Yixing will be gone again.

This is always the hardest part, Baekhyun thinks, trying not to be selfish. But goddammit, he _is_ selfish.

“You look like you’re going to eat anyone who talks to him,” Sehun comments drily. “Everyone’s leaving in like ten minutes. Calm down.”

“But what if he leaves, too?” It’s irrational, he knows, but-

Sehun sighs. “He’s here for the entire summer, hyung. He’s not leaving anytime soon.”

The entire summer. Baekhyun sighs, too, remembering Yixing saying just as much. He can work with that.

When the front door closes for the last time and Kyungsoo locks it, Baekhyun bypasses everyone still in the room to grab Yixing’s hand and drag him away. “Practice safe sex!” Jongdae shouts after them, cackling, and Baekhyun doesn’t even look back when he flips them all off.

Baekhyun presses Yixing into the bedroom door once they’re inside, twisting the lock on the doorknob. He has every intention of being sultry, of seducing Yixing into bed with him, not that he really needs to ever go the extra mile, but Yixing is gazing at him so fondly it stops him short. He blinks. Yixing is _really here, oh my god._

“Please don’t start crying again,” Yixing whispers, tilting his head down to nuzzle Baekhyun’s nose with his own. “That was- really hard to see. I just want to make you smile, not cry, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, closing the sparse distance between them to kiss him softly. His hands come up to cup Yixing’s face as Yixing’s slip under the back of his shirt and the kiss deepens. Baekhyun steps backward, and Yixing follows; they stumble blindly until they’re falling onto the nearest bed and Yixing is slipping out of his t-shirt, tossing it aside.

“Never leave me again,” Baekhyun sighs, pushing against Yixing’s mouth, into the feeling of Yixing’s lips on his neck. 

“Baekhyun…”

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun bites his lip and Yixing sinks lower, lifting Baekhyun’s shirt to kiss his belly, maintaining eye contact and trailing back upward, pushing and pushing the shirt until it resists and Baekhyun has to sit up and remove it. “Just never leave _me,”_ he amends.

Shaking his head, Yixing leans forward to catch Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Never.” A kiss to Baekhyun’s jaw. “Never.” One to his chin. “Ever.” Yixing presses their lips together and Baekhyun thinks he sees stars. 

It’s as good a promise as any, and fills Baekhyun with so much hope he could burst.

“Make love to me,” Baekhyun murmurs after a while, breathless, because he wants to see Yixing blush. It works like a charm, and Baekhyun grins as he nips at Yixing’s chin. This man can dirty talk Baekhyun into the ground, beg to be fucked, but turning it into something soft never fails to give him adorable, rosy cheeks.

“Yeah, god, yeah, of course,” Yixing sputters. “I should just get- condom-”

He starts to get up, but Baekhyun tugs him back down, arms securely around his neck and legs falling open a little wider to better accommodate him. “Forget it. Just need lube. It’s in the drawer.”

Yixing hums, pushing his lips forward for a chaste kiss. He’s so _cute._ “Do you wanna get it or should I? I’m kind of stuck here.”

“Mm. Don’t wanna let you go.” Baekhyun pouts, and Yixing just lays another kiss on him. “Hey, Yixing?”

“Hm?”

“Welcome home.”

The smile that overtakes Yixing’s face is ridiculously breathtaking. “I love you, _baby.”_

Baekhyun groans. “Oh _no!”_ He untangles himself from Yixing to cover his face with his hands, but Yixing straddles his hips and wrestles them away, giggling all the while.

“I knew it was making you blush on the phone!” Yixing exclaims happily, smile softening ever so slightly as he touches one of Baekhyun’s warm cheeks. “Now we’re even.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun huffs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

The resulting sparkle in Yixing’s eyes, the way his grin softens even more is _unfair._ “Yeah,” Yixing says. “Yeah, I really am.”

Baekhyun can’t help the way he yanks Yixing back down on top of him, sealing their lips together.

This is it, he thinks. There’s no way in _hell_ he’s ever letting Yixing go again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always, always appreciated and really keep me going <3
> 
> you can find me here on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bkxngs).


End file.
